


Picture perfect life.

by Malule22



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 06:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11247867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malule22/pseuds/Malule22
Summary: Oliver's hobby is taking pictures and he finds Felicity Smock in a photo work shop...





	Picture perfect life.

Black and white, or color she asks as she sits behind her glass...  
-some photos have blue some have grey, buy when you talk the snapshot of today did you paint with all the color or did you hide behind the veil. Can you see a rainbow of is it all just grey scale...  
That was how Felicity greeted him when he went to print his daily shots... truth was Oliver only felt happy when he was taking pictures and he secretly took many of Felicity while she wasn't paying attention.  
Everyone knew the Queen family had his future all mapped out and everyone expected him to marry Laurel Lance even tho they hadn't seen each other for over a year and they were not a couple per se, they were set into an arranged marriage between the Queens and the Lance's, the richest and the powerful of Starling. He liked to think he would be able to snag Felicity heart and leave the wealth behind but seeing the magazine at the desk and the quote about the inevitable marriage he was just not that sure, when suddenly he was brought back to the present when Felicity asked  
\- is the picture of your life complete? Is that what you wanna be? Is that who you wanna see? When you leave this world that's your legacy, so before it fades away tell me...  
Oliver always felt he could trust her, it has been two years of him coming here daily and opening to her, and everyday she will leave him with many questions and no answers in sight.  
\- so Oliver tell me about your wishes, your dreams. Just exactly how you wanna be seen? Between your smile,your laugh and what I see in tv, I still wonder if you will paint with all the colors or hide behind a veil. Can you see the world as a rainbow or just a gray scale?  
Oliver didn't have an answer that one time so he took his pictures and left, but couldn't stop thinking what she meant. 18 hours later, a bag in his car truck, his camera and his last prints and a decision waiting to be said...  
-Felicity would you trust me and come with me, let's go and follow that rainbow and we won't stop living our dreams till we find that rainbow's end?  
\- yes Oliver, I will go with you till the end of the world and beyond.  
Years later life found them at the beach, with their daughters and their families surrounding them, watching the grandkids play in the ocean and...  
-Oliver, do you think that when our time comes and we leave will our kids get the benefit of seeing who they want to see in you and me?  
-Love, they will see who we wanted to be, we took our chances, it wasn't gray scale but technicolor dreams.  
And so when the day came, their kids, grandkids and everyone who knew them only celebrated the love that never met end, the love that keeps soaring into eternity


End file.
